Panic at the supermarket
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang model mati didepan para fans nya karena serangan jantung? bagaimana reaksi para fans? RnR please... my first fic at DN fandom


**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Panik at the Supermarket © Misa Miyano**

**Genre : *ngga tauk genre apa* General**

**Pair : -**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Lebai, DLL**

**Just For Fun ^^**

_Hii…_

_Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Death Note hehehe.. maaf kalu jelek. Ini ide ngga tau kenapa kok tiba-tiba muncul. _

_Mohon bantuannya dari para author DN yang lain ^^… _

_RnR please? *hopeless*_

**PANIK AT THE SUPERMARKET**

Hari ini, Light Yagami menemukan sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lapangan, tak tahu siapa yang mempunyainya. Dia memungutnya begitu saja. Tanpa dia tahu apa kegunaan dari buku yang bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Death Note' itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Light langsung saja membawa buku itu ke rumahnya.

**Light's Home**

Light sampai dirumahnya, rumah yang cukup besar untuk dihuni beberapa orang. Dia tinggal serumah dengan kawan-kawannya. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri Light langsung saja melesat ke kamarnya dan membuka-buka buku yang dia temukan tadi. Mungkin saja itu diary orang yang terjatuh, pasti akan seru membaca diary orang. Pikirnya. Sedangkan kawannya yang lain heran dengan kelakuan Light.

"Hah?" Light tercengang setelah sadar dengan apa yang dia baca barusan dari buku itu.

"I-ini..,"

Cklek .. pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Muncullah kepala berambut hitam muka kusut dan mulutnya mengemut lollipop. Light kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan buku tadi kedalam bajunya.

"Light, kau kenapa?" tanya orang tadi, namanya L tapi sering dipanggil Ryuzaki oleh Light.

"Ehh.. ti-tidak apa-apa," Light gelagapan.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini," L menghampiri Light.

"Benar kok, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Light.

"Oh, bagus lah" L keluar dari kamar Light dengan cara jalannya yang bungkuk.

Light menghela nafas lega setelah si panda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan buku tadi yang ia selipkan dibajunya dan membacanya kembali.

"Menarik," gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

ternyata buku yang dia temukan itu adalah sebuah Death Note milik Shinigami. Jadi, jika dia menuliskan sebuah nama pada buku itu, otomatis orang yang namanya ditulis akan segera mati sesuai dengan yang ditulis dibuku atau tidak terkena serangan jantung setelah 40 detik namanya ditulis di Death Note

Light keluar dari kamarnya dan bergabung bersama temannya yang lain. Di ruang tengah, terlihat L sedang asyik memakan cake sambil nonton TV, Near sedang menyusun dadu-dadunya, Matt sedang baca-baca koran, BB sedang mengasah pisau *?* dan Mello sedang menonton televisi.

"Kyaaa.. lihat itu.. lihat itu," Mello teriak-teriak seperti anak kecil.

"Meellooooo," Near geram pada Mello karena gelombang suara Mello berhasil merobohkan dadu-dadu yang dia susun dari seminggu yang lalu.

"Lihat itu.. Lihat itu," Mello teriak-teriak lagi sambil menunjuk kearah layar televisi.

"Memang apa sih?" Matt, Near, L, BB, dan Light pun melihat kearah layar televisi.

"Kyaaaa," serempak mereka berteriak girang.

Ternyata yang diteriaki Mello dkk adalah sebuah iklan, iklan lipstik keluaran terbaru. Eh, tetapi bukan iklannya yang mereka kagumi itu, tapi model yang menjadi bintang iklannya.

"Cantiknya...," ujar Light.

"Hm.. Misa Amane memang cantik," Matt menyetujui perkataan Light.

L dan Mello tidak beraksi, mata mereka terus tertuju pada iklan itu.

"Warna lipstiknya seperti darah, bagus sekali..," puji BB.

Seketika itu juga BB mendapat death glare dari duo L dan duo M.

"Eh.. maksudku, ya.. itu.. engg.. Misa Amane cantik," BB nyengir.

BB, duo L dan duo M adalah Misa Amane big fan. Di kamar mereka terpajang jelas poster Misa Amane dengan berbagai macam pose. Tidak hanya di dinding, di HP, Laptop pun mereka memelihara foto-foto Misa Amane.

Memang agak aneh, tapi.. begitulah mereka.

*skip time*

"Oh tidak, persediaan permen dan gulaku habis," L memegangi kepalanya.

"Light, antar aku ke supermarket?" sambung L lagi.

"Ya ampun, membeli permen saja kenapa harus ke supermarket, sih? di warung sebelah juga banyak!" sengit Light.

"Ayolah, aku belinya untuk persediaan sampai bulan depan," pinta L.

"Kau tidak takut diabetes, makan yang manis-manis berlebihan?" Near ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak, aku kan suka minum susu Diabetas*l," ujar L.

semua yang ada disana, minus L sweatdropped.

"Ya sudah, ayo," Light dengan tampang malasnya mengantar L pergi ke supermarket.

"Aku ikut," Mello keluar dari kamarnya, dan loncat-loncat menghampiri Light.

"Aku juga," teriak BB, Matt dan Near.

"Hhh..," Light menghela nafas geram.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun berangkat ke Mall memakai mobil L.

**Di Mall**

L melempar bungkus-bungkus permen itu dengan nafsunya kedalam keranjang belanja yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Light menunggunya dengan setia. Near sedang memilih-milih mobil mainan yang sedang diskon, BB berada di sebelah Near sedang memilih-milih pisau lipat. Sedangkan Matt dan Mello sedang mencoba cokelat gratis yang disediakan di Mall itu.

Tiba-tiba..

"Pst.. pst..," Matt berbisik sambil memberikan kode agar mereka semua menghampiriya.

"Apa?" Tanya BB.

"Tuh, lihat" Matt menunjukkan jarinya kearah tempat pembalut wanita.

"I-itu..," mata Mello melotot melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sedang berdiri memilih-milih barang yang akan dia beli.

"Itu, Misa Amane kan?" L terlihat tak percaya.

"Iya benar... Ayo kita hampiri dia dan minta tanda tangannya," BB heboh sendiri.

"Tapi kita butuh buku atau kertas untuk meminta tanda tangan," ujar Near cemas.

"Buku.. cepat cari buku.. ayo.. mana-mana?" Mello heboh.

Gerombolan pemuda itu heboh mencari buku atau kertas. Light merogoh-rogoh tas yang ia bawa. Semoga saja dia kebetulan membawa buku.

"Aku membawanya," Light mengacungkan buku yang dia temukan dalam tasnya.

"Ayo cepat kita hampiri dia, kapan lagi kita punya kesempatan seperti ini" seru Matt dengan semangatnya.

Duo L, Duo M, Near beserta BB pun segera menghampiri Misa Amane model pujaan mereka. Sedangkan Light saking hebohnya tidak menyadari buku apa yang dia bawa itu

"Hai," sapa Light.

Misa pun menoleh. Ekspresinya agak kaget melihat enam pemuda tampan menghampirinya.

"Eh,"

"Jangan takut, kita bukan penjahat kok," ucap Light lagi dengan tampang (sok) cool-nya.

"Iya, kami fans mu Misa," seru Mello.

"Oh, fans ku. Wah, senangnya Misa punya fans seperti kalian," Misa senyum-senyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Light. Disebelahku ini Ryuuzaki, lalu ini Near, ini BB, ini Matt dan ini Mello," Light memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu. Sedangkan yang dikenalkan malah dadah-dadah ke Misa.

"Oh, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Misa.

"Kami mengantar Ryuzaki. Dia mau beli permen," ujar Matt.

"Oh,"

"Kau sendiri sedang beli apa?" celetuk Mello.

"Aku mau beli pem-," Misa tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia berpikir, mana mungkin dia memberitahu keenam pemuda ini bahwa dia akan beli pembalut. Itu tidak etis *?*.

"Aku mau beli... eng...," sambung Misa lagi.

L yang sudah mengerti apa yang Misa pikirkan langsung memberi kode pada semuanya. mereka pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud L.

"Oh, iya-iya.. kami mengerti kok," ujar Light.

Ada sedikit senyum mesum menghiasi wajah keenam pemuda ini.

"Ah, hehe.." Misa terlihat agak malu.

Light pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka agar Misa tidak terlalu canggung. Dan tentu saja mereka masih ngobrol-ngoobrol di tempat penjualan pembalut wanita.

"Eh, boleh minta tanda tangannya?" pinta Light beserta anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati," Misa memberikan senyum termanisnya pada mereka semua sehingga L terlihat ingin memakannya.

"Ini," Light memberikan buku yang daritadi dia pegang kepada Misa.

Sret.. sret.. sret tangan Misa menari-nari diatas buku itu. Seperti biasa, setelah selesai tanda tangan tentu saja dibawahnya ia cantumkan namanya.. "Misa Amane"

"Terimakasih," ucap Light sambil agak membungkuk saat Misa mengembalikan bukunya.

**40 detik kemudian.**

"Uhh," Misa meringis kesakitan, tangan Misa memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia hampir roboh.

"Eh.. eh.. dia kenapa?" Matt yang daritadi asyik ngobrol dengan Misa panik begitu melihat Misa mendadak seperti itu.

"Misa kenapa?" Light terlihat begitu panik saat Misa ambruk ke tanah.

"Sss… sakit," ucap Misa parau di pangkuan Light.

Seketika wajah Misa memucat, membuat keenam pemuda itu semakin panik saja. Matanya semakin lama semakin meredup dan akhirnya terpejam.

"Hey, bangun-bangun. Kau jangan main-main pada fans mu ini," ucap BB cemas.

Near dengan sigap langsung memeriksa denyut nadi Misa. Dan..

"Oh, tidak," Near mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa, Near?" Matt terlihat begitu cemas dan panik.

"Dia.. dia.. dia te-telaah," Near terbata-bata.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia..," harap Light.

"Ya, seperti dugaanmu Light. Kau cek saja denyut nadinya sudah tidak ada," ucap Near pelan.

Semuanya menunduk. Light menatap wajah cantik Misa, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia ingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan…. buku yang tadi Misa tandatangani adalah..." gumam Light dalam hati.

Dengan Misa yang masih ada dipangkuannya, Light mencari-cari buku yang tadi telah dia masukkan ke tas. Buku yang telah ditandatangani Misa

Benar dugaan Light, ternyata buku yang tadi dia berikan pada Misa adalah DEATH NOTE. Perasaan Light begitu bersalah, melihat perempuan cantik yang dia puja selama ini sudah terbujur kaku di pangkuannya karena Death Note yang tak sengaja dia temukan.

Light mengutuk dirinya, dalam hati 'kenapa aku tidak menyadari ini adalah Death Note?' 'Kau sudah membunuhnya secara tidak langsung Light!'

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Mello yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Jangan sampai kita diduga telah membunuhnya, itu bisa repot," ujar BB.

"Hm.. kita lapor saja ke Polisi, lalu kita jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Nanti Misa akan diotopsi jika penyebeb kematiannya tidak diketahui," jelas L.

"Ayo, kalau begitu," ajak Matt.

*skip time*

"Pemirsa, Misa Amane, seorang model yang sekarang sedang naik daun meninggal dunia tadi malam. Setelah dilakukan otopsi, pihak kepolisian menyebutkan bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah serangan jantung mendadak.. bla bla bla," ujar seorang reporter stasiun televisi lokal.

"Hmh, tak kusangka, itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita dengan Misa," ucap Mello.

"Iya," sahut Matt.

"Tapi, aku bangga," ujar Near polos.

"Hah? bangga?" L tercengang.

"Aku bangga, karena kita adalah orang yang menemani Misa disaat-saat terakhirnya," jelas Near terharu.

"Hm..,"

"Eh, Light kemana?" L celingukan.

"Loh, benar juga kemana dia.. daritadi tidak terlihat," sahut BB.

Di pinggir pantai, terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat sedang menghadap ke lautan. Tatapan matanya kosong, tangannya memegang sebuah buku bersampul hitam.

Lalu pemuda itu berjalan pelan kearah ombak.

"Aaarrgghh," teriak pemuda itu sambil melemparkan buku yang tadi dia pegang ke laut. Death Note.

**Fin**

_Bagaimana readers? aneh ya? _

_Buat Misa FC maaf disini aku bikin Misa mati heu... padahal aku sendiri juga gak mau._

_tak apa ya..._

_YANG PENTING REVIEW ^^_


End file.
